le bonheur au reveille
by buzame
Summary: Renji en apportant des documents à son superieur s'ecroule dans son bureau. OS ByakuyaxRenji


Hello tt le monde ! Ceci est ma 1er fic yaoi donc soyez indulgent svp ! Sinon je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cet OS (et vi dsl). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ah aussi dsl si il y a des fautes, l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Il faisait nuit au Seiretei. Cependant quelques bureaux restaient allumés, dont celui notamment du taicho de la 6eme division. Kuchiki Byakuya signait des documents quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Entrer, dit-il

Abarai Renji, son fukutaicho, entra dans la pièce les bras chargés de documents.

-Je vous apporte les contres rendus de mission, classés, taicho.

-Pose-les là, répondit Byakuya en montrant d'un geste distrait la table où résidait déjà des documents du même genre.

Renji s'exécuta.

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-il une fois finit

-Pas pour le moment, répondit Byakuya toujours plongé dans ses papiers.

Renji se dirigea donc vers la porte pour partir.

-Renji, l'interpela Byakuya

-Oui ? répondit celui-ci

-Tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Tu vacilles légèrement.

-Oh je suis juste un peu fatigué, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Et il s'évanouit.

-°-

Quand il se réveilla, quelqu'un lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

-Humm, qu'est ce que.., dit il encore endormit

-Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien

-Taicho ! fit-il en se relevant d'un coup

Erreur de sa part, il eut la tête qui tourna et sa vision se troubla pendant un instant.

-Taicho, qu'est ce que .. reprit-il une fois tout redevenu à la normal.

-Tu t'es évanouit dans mon bureau, lui répondit Byakuya

Renji rougit sur le coup. Il s'était évanouit dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Gomen, marmonna-t-il

-De plus ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler taicho chez nous ? ajouta Byakuya

En regardant autour de lui Renji remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

Un 2eme Gomen s'en suivit.

-Maintenant rallonge toi, lui dit Byakuya

Voyant que son taicho ne s'était pas levé du lit, il se rallongea comme à son réveille, c'est-à-dire la tête sur les cuisses de son taicho, lui-même assit dans le lit, le dos contre le mur.

Une fois celui-ci installé, Byakuya recommença a caresser distraitement les cheveux détachés de son amant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'évanouir, dit-il

Renji enfouit plus profondément sa tête sous les couvertures, le rouge lui montant au joue.

-Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais fatigué, ajouta le brun

-Je voulais pas t'ennuyer, lui répondit Renji, et puis qu'est ce que ça aurait changé.

-Je t'aurais donné moins de travaille

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et c'est mon rôle en temps que fukutaicho

-…

-…

-Gomen, murmura Byakuya tout bas

-Hein ? dit Renji en relevant la tête

-Rien, lui répondit Byakuya

Renji se recoucha. Un silence s'en suivit où Byakuya continuait de caressait les cheveux du roux tout en regardant par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

-Ne, Byaku, commença Renji

-Nani ?

-Ben je me demandais.. pourquoi est-ce que tu restais avec moi

Byakuya s'arrêta net dans ses caresses, surpris par la question.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? lui demanda-t-il reprenant ce qu'il avait arrêté plus tôt

-Ben je me demandais juste pourquoi un haut noble comme toi restait avec un gamin du Rukongai comme moi

Byakuya esquissa un sourire à cette réponse.

-Disons que je me sens bien avec toi, lui répondit-il. Comment dire, tu m'es en quelque sorte indispensable.

Renji se redressa en entendant ces paroles.

-Et puis tu n'es pas qu'un vulgaire gamin du Rukongai, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui et en lui relevant le visage.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Byakuya combla le peu de distance existant entre eux deux, et l'embrassa. D'un coup de langue expert, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire, accès qui lui fut vite donné. S'engagea alors une bataille pour décider qui allait avoir le dessus. Bien évidemment Byakuya remporta la partie. Renji se redressa un peu plus en entoura le cou du brun de ses bras tendis que celui-ci passait déjà la main sous son t-shirt. Le roux frissonna sous le contacte des mains froides de son supérieur. Byakuya le remarqua et stoppa leur baiser.

-Gné ? marmonna Renji les joues rouges et le souffle court

-Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit Byakuya

-Héééééééééééé ?? râla Renji, ses bras toujours autour du coup de Byakuya

-Tu as encore besoin de repos, dit le brun

-Mais je vais très bien ! lui assura le roux

Byakuya le poussa légèrement sur le front et celui-ci tomba en arrière sur le lit.

-Regarde tu ne tiens même pas debout, ironisa le shinigami, maintenant viens et recouches toi

Renji, toujours allongé dans la même position, croisa les bras sur son torse et commença à bouder.

Voyant que son amant ne bougeait pas, Byakuya se releva et se plaça au dessus de celui-ci. Ses cheveux détachés pendaient de chaque cotés de son visage et venaient chatouiller les joues de Renji.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder tout de même, lui dit Byakuya amusé

-Humpf (nan nan Renji ne s'est pas transformé en Sasuke), répondit Renji

-Renji, susurra Byakuya se penchant vers le visage de roux

Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux et attendit ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu n'es plus un gamin, finit Byakuya en lui pinçant le nez

Renji ouvrit la bouche sous le manque d'air et se débâta légèrement pour échapper à la prise de son capitaine. Ce dernier finit par le relâcher.

-Byaku !! s'indigna Renji en se redressant en position assise

Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression amusé, un immense sourire sur le visage

-Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter, lui répondit Byakuya. Maintenant dépêches toi et viens, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son lieutenant

Renji, après quelques secondes, se décida à rejoindre le brun. Il s'allongea à coté de lui, lui tournant le dos. Byakuya entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou où s'étendait sa chevelure flamboyante.

-Dit, Byaku ? commença Renji

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit celui-ci

-Est-ce que je peux vraiment rester avec toi ? demanda le roux

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? s'étonna Byakuya en relevant la tête

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Byakuya soupira un coup et reprit

-Renji regarde moi

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

-Et pour quels raisons tu ne pourrais pas ? continua le brun

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia Renji. J'ai l'impression d'être une gêne pour toi, de ne pas être à la hauteur, à ta hauteur. Tu es un noble après tout, un descendant du clan Kuchiki. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un de ton rang …

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Après un moment de silence, il les rouvrit et les plongea dans ceux de Renji.

-Ecoutes moi Renji, arrêtes de te poser toutes ces question inutiles

-Mais..

- Laisses-moi finir. Que tu sois un noble ou non m'importe peu .L'important c'est ce que tu es toi, et qu'importe ce qu'en pense ma famille. Je suis le chef après tout, je fais ce qu'il me plait. Tu n'es en aucun cas une gêne pour moi, au contraire. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Crois tu vraiment que je te garderais si tu ne l'étais pas ?

-N-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Renji

-Alors arrêtes de te tourmenter autant ! As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, s'écria presque Renji en se redressant, le regard presque affolé. C'est juste que..

-Que quoi, lui dit Byakuya d'une voix douce

-.. Que j'ai peur, finit Renji en baissant les yeux. J'ai peur de moi, de mes réactions. J'ai l'impression d'être trop heureux. J'ai peur de demander plus de bonheur qu'il ne m'en est permis, peur d'attendre trop de choses que je ne devrais pas avoir. Je n'ai jamais eut ce genre de sentiment et personne ne les a jamais eut pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à tous ça, comment contrôler mes réactions. J'ai peur de finir étouffé par tous cela et qu'à fore je finisse par t'étouffer toi aussi. Et du coup que tu te détournes de moi et que tu …

Renji ne put finir sa phrase, Byakuya l'ayant prit brusquement dans ses bras.

-Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions Renji, commença Byakuya, resserrant son étreinte

Renji ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut sous le regard de Byakuya

- Ecoutes-moi bien, car ça va être la dernière fois que l'on parle de ça

Renji hochât faiblement la tête

-Tu n'as pas à te poser la question de savoir si tu es trop heureux ou pas ! Au contraire soit ravi du bonheur que tu as et essaye de le garder le plus possible, quitte même à en demander encore davantage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être heureux. Et puis t'en qu'a être étouffé je préfère que ce soit par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre, conclut Byakuya en souriant. Maintenant arrête avec tes question et dors, je commence à être fatigué.

Sur ce, il se recoucha et Renji en fit de même pour finir par s'endormir en même temps que son capitaine.

Le lendemain Renji fut réveillé par la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Sentant deux bras l'entourant, il se retourna et vit son capitaine encore endormi. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut la veille avec lui et se demanda si vraiment il pouvait davantage être heureux.

Mais en tous cas, le fait de se retrouver dans les bras du brun comme ça le matin, c'était vraiment le bonheur au réveille.

Voila finit !

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! J'avais pas du tout prévu de partir comme ca dès le départ ! Ca part totalement a l'ouest ! En plus Byaku est totalement OOC ! GRRRRR

Je m'incline humblement devant vous et vous supplie de me pardonner pour cette chose !

Je promet de faire lieux la prochaine fois ( si j'y arrive !!)

Enfin si y'en a qui veulent me laisser un review n'hésiter pas :D

Buzame


End file.
